What a Guy
by deityb
Summary: Elena muses over Tseng in her first days of working under his command. T for Rufus being foul-mouthed and mentions of mansexing. Hinted Rufus/Tseng and one-sided Tseng/Elena


**I really like Elena. I mean, I love her. She's a completely devoted fangirl, and I think all of us fanfiction writers and readers can relate to that. She's such a blond, and she's such a dork. I decided to really try my hand at her, outside of Mafia XIII. Rated T for slight language and hinted adult situations. But nothing naughty, hurr hurr.**

-x-

It was almost time to go. The rebels they were after had been spotted down near the marshes, and Sephiroth had been said to be around the same proximity. And then there was the official inauguration in just two days.. Gosh, it had been a busy week, and this was only her first on the job..! A month ago, Elena never would have pictured herself achieving the dream that was slowly becoming family tradition. If or not her sister was a disappointment to her, she _had_ set a tradition for Elena, and maybe more in the future.

For the first time, she felt truly important. Golly, it was such a blessing that the dumb redhead had gotten his wimpy butt whipped by those punks! She would have to thank them for it--! But, of course, out of earshot of Mr. Tseng... Or would he mind? He seemed no big fan of Reno, himself, but.. Well.. She'd find out in the sneakiest way she could think of... Whenever she thought of it..

She sighed, boarding the elevator and pressing the proper floor button. Tseng.. Gosh, he was quite the guy, wasn't he? So _different_ from the other Turk men, in any and every way. He made such a good leader, too... Though, Elena found it a sort of irony that he looked so Wutain.. It'd be funny, if he were really Wutain, seeing his rank and all that.. Dear, she felt like the rookie she knew to be. She needed to find out more, if only to feel like less a fool. Now, what DID she know about their beloved leader?

He was tall, dark, handsome.. Okay, aside that. He worked from before she reported to work 'till after she went home, which meant he was dedicated to his job.. Her sister, in one of their last, brief, tense conversations, had mentioned that the Turk seemed to like reading fantasy books once in a great while (only on break, of course).. Ah, what else? He loved coffee, and seemed unable to function without it... He didn't like redheads, or, at least, the ones he worked with.. And he was pretty good friends with the new President.

Or, well, so it seemed. Tseng had taken care, from what she heard, to visit Junon at least twice a month to visit then Vice-President Rufus for the past year or so, and had made sure to call maybe once a week before that. Even after the charges the young Shin-Ra had plead 'Guilty!' to! And, Tseng, so dedicated to the company.. Able to forgive that, for a friend. Gosh, what a guy..

Much better than Reno, definitely. Always talking about girls or beer.. Or both of them. Che! Rude was only just better. At least he was the quiet type...

The door let out a chime, and it slid open to let her through onto the floor for The Department of Administrative Research. A quiet snap from her wandering mind, and the blond proceeded out and around a series of curved, metal corners to Tseng's office. She didn't mean to be a nag, but he HAD told her to alert him if he were running late.. Had he meant for her to call? Gosh, she hoped not--! She had lost her phone this morning.. Well, she would make sure to apologize, if that were the case. She'd take a scolding!

As usual for such a busy week, the floor was deserted, but, again, that's when Tseng seemed to work the most. Pulling weight for the others..? Geez, she should start helping, or something.. Elena turned the last corner, pausing at a strange little sound.. A clipped breath..? Probably someone sleeping in a closet.. She wouldn't be surprised, honestly.

Stopping her quiet steps just outside Tseng's door and raising a hand to knock twice, Elena halted at another of the odd breaths, almost sounding like it came from inside the room.. Oh, gosh, was Tseng asleep? She shouldn't interrupt him, if he was.. He was so overworked, and all.. But, darn.. They couldn't go without him. What a problem to solve! She sighed, crossing her arms and looking determinedly at her feet--.

"Did you hear that..?"

She started, taking a step back and staring at the door. That had _certainly _been inside of the office, and it hadn't been Tseng--! It was a familiar voice, too.. Like one she had heard a few times, and probably should know, by now. Had someone broken in to the room..!? Tseng, surely, had important documents in there, too--

"This time, yes. For once.."

Now, that made absolutely no sense. That was certainly Tseng's voice. But, who..?

"What is that supposed to mean..?"

"I'm teasing."

"You had damn well better be--"

Tseng chuckled, and there was the sound of something being muffled. Elena's eyes narrowed, body completely still, ears becoming the only sense she needed. Curious, completely curious. It was a male voice.. He seemed agitated, while Tseng seemed amused..

"What do you think you're doing...?" The voice she couldn't place hissed.

"What does it look like? I'm going to look into it."

Oh, darnit..! She took a quiet step back, hitting into a wall. She'd get fired, she knew it--!

"I don't find that exceedingly important, at the moment.."

"Yet you were so concerned in hearing noises?"

"Shut up and get over here."

That was the voice--! The new President, Rufus. Why were they talking in such quiet whispers in Tseng's office, of all places? Wasn't the President supposed to be preparing for the parade coming up all too soon? She made to take a step to the side, but only managed in tumbling to her knees with an unnaturally loud noise.

"Goddammit.."

"See? One second.." The sounds of something adjusting, and Tseng unlocked his office door, opening it and peeking out to a miserably pouting Elena, who knelt down on the ground, gripping her knee, "..Elena?" Tseng asked, looking somewhat taken aback.

"S-sir..! I'm sorry to bother your meeting, but we need to get down to th-the marshes, and..!" It all came out a mashed blur of words that caused a befuddled blink from her superior for only a moment, before he nodded.

"Ah.. I almost forgot. The President and I were discussing.." He glanced back into his office and sighed.

"I understand, sir--! I just--.."

"Just knock, next time. It's a lot less suspicious." The interrupter was interrupted by a noticeably annoyed Shin-Ra shoving past him and marching his completely impressive 5'5" self into the hallway. He looked rather.. Ruffled, to Elena.. As if he had just thrown himself together that morning, or something..

"I'll expect the meeting to continue in Junon, Tseng." Rufus murmured coolly, before glancing at Elena and making his haughty way to the elevator.

Tseng sighed and looked back to Elena, "I'll get my coat and meet you and Rude at the helicopter pad."

Elena nodded, beaming a bit, and made her quick way to the elevators, as well.


End file.
